You Devil You
by C V Ford
Summary: It had been several months since his cocoon hatching at Abandoned Factory & though he had gotten used to the curiosity of members of the "regular" human population, it could still be bothersome. If he could "fight back" as it were ... in a nice way of course ...


You Devil You

by

C V Ford

He sat with a couple fellow construction workers at one of the cafes' two outside tables in full view of the public. Not that he wanted to but no choice was to be had. After a days work, he would sometimes repair to the cafe with the crew & unwind over a coffee. The weekend crowd had all but filled the inside thus putting him on display to pedestrians & patrons alike. Nothing separated the table from the side walk.

It had been several months since his cocoon hatching at Abandoned Factory & though he had gotten used to the curiosity of members of the "regular" human population, it could still be bothersome. Especially if one would get over-patronising & boorish. If he could find a way to counter balance ... "fight back" as it were ... in a "nice" way of course. Life, though not too hard, could be a little irksome for a Haibane.

His name, well ... he preferred not to use it. His cocoon dream only gave him the recollection of being an ... uh ... shall we say ... an "affectionate" fellow. Though his name meant "charmer" it could also double as something derogatory in the same vein. Some of the other Haibane at Abandoned Factory ribbed him a bit over it so he chose one for himself like the young feathers did at Old Home. This got him more chuckles & grins but he bore with it & stuck it out. Being a "western" sounding name didn't help but he preferred Eugene (Nobly born, though he didn't know that at first.) over his original moniker. His fellow workers just called him Gene. He liked that. He hoped his past life & present vanity didn't aquire black feathers. So far ... so good.

"Yeah," he thought semi-ruefully. "Life ain't easy for a boy named Sue ..."

He brought himself up short, wondering where he heard that before. It had to have been from his mis-remembered previous life. A song maybe ... ?

As he took a sip he felt irritating touches to his halo & left wing. No, not irritating. In fact it was quite pleasant this time ... like caresses. Though he knew the halo wasn't a part of him (So he thought.) he could still feel it. As a result of months of practice at self control, he turned slowly & looked up ... into the most gorgeous pair of mischievious green eyes of a most striking redhead. Somehow he always knew he had a "thing" for redheads. Especially the crazy green eyed ones.

"I ... I'm sorry," she said in semi-sincerity (After all, this was a carrot top.). "My friends & I were talking ..." indicating a group of three off to the right, "... & I couldn't help myself ..."

From the look on her face, Gene deduced it was on a dare. She obviously being the type to take one up on it.

Usually Gene was somewhat hesitant with replies but a thought struck him. If his "original" name meant "charmer" then ...

"Oh that's all right." Crooning softly as he gazed his hazel eyes deeply into hers, accompanied by a most arresting smile. "ANY attention from an attractive young lady such as yourself is certainly better than none at all."

It was the girls' turn to be surprised. The gasp & follow-on blush more than noticeable. So much so, a few onlooking patrons let out low but audible chuckles.

"Uh ... yeah ... uh ... I ... " stammering, she did a quick glance to her now giggling friends then back to him. "Excuse me!"

She half dashed to her friends as they slowly walked off, quick glances back. Especially her. Yes ... especially her. And not just with mirth & embarrassment on her face.

Gene turned & shrugged his shoulders at the observant cafe goers. The regulars already knew him on sight & alternately laughed, shook their heads, all smiling. A co-worker across the table from him gave a thumbs up.

Back at his coffee, he exulted inwardly. At last! A form of "retaliation" & one many could live with. At least most of the ladies he hoped. He definitely would use this in the future.

He tempered this with some caution. He was here in Gurie for a reason & his unwanted name meant "charmer" & ... something else ... something more ... provocative. Didn't want black feathers. All the same ...

"Yes sir!" He internally exclaimed. "In like Flynn!"

Another thought struck him in the form of a question.

"Who's Flynn?"

* * *

Storyline (only) copyright © 1-17-12 C V Ford

It only ocurred to me, hours after writing this, that this particular Haibane MIGHT have been Errol Flynn in a previous life. But then, Flynns' death predated A Boy Named Sue by at least 15 years. You're free to think what you like.

"A Boy Named Sue" was a song written by Shel Silverstein, sung by Johnny Cash.

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the COPYRIGHTED names/characters, places, & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase & enjoyment of their works.


End file.
